


Westeros High

by Cleganes_Shoulders



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, High School, I Don't Even Know, Multi, Romance, i dont know where this is going, somebody help me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-01-13 10:35:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1223125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cleganes_Shoulders/pseuds/Cleganes_Shoulders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Game of Thrones characters go to high school! I'm English, so writing this as an American story is difficult. I need help so someone please help me write it. There will be more!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Music

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter, its short I know, but I'm busy and I'm new to this >.

“Catelyn, give us a ride, we’re going to be late!” Arya shouted down the stairs,  
“Arya, I told you before-,”  
“Please Mother,” Sansa said,  
“Okay, fine, get in the car.”

As their Mercedes approached the gates, all of the other students turned to look at the new arrivals.  
“Don’t do anything stupid, Arya. I mean it.”  
“Chill Sis, I’m not gonna do any-“ Falling out of the car, her bag strap got caught on the parking brake and she fell on her face, causing everyone in sight to turn and stare at Arya. She flushed red and shouted, “It’s alright, I’m okay!” at this, everyone erupted in laughter and Sansa flushed a deep red.

As Sansa was walking under the sign that read ‘Westeros High’ she was confronted by a brunette girl, dressed in a light blue mini-skirt and white, floral blouse.  
“Hi, I’m Margaery. You must be the new girl, Sansa?”  
“Y-Yes, how do you know who I am?” she stammered back.  
“Oh everybody knows, Joffery has been talking about you for weeks.”

Joffrey, the son of her fathers boss. They’d met when one family had been visiting the other; there was always something about the boy that made Sansa uneasy. She never wanted to be alone with him, and she certainly didn’t want to be alone with him now.

She saw him approaching over Margaery’s shoulder and inwardly cursed to herself. Two larger boys who she remembered were Boros and Meryn followed him.  
“Ah Sansa,” he called as he approached, “lovely to see you again.” He took a hold of her hand, and then kissed her on either cheek. They had never held hands before, yet alone exchange kisses. He kept his face next to hers and whispered so no one could hear him; “I’ve told everyone we’re dating, so be a good girl and play along.” She inwardly cringed at this, and managed to suppress a shudder.

He pulled away, still holding her hand and turned to talk to Boros and Meryn. That was when Sansa saw an even larger guy approaching; he was dressed in dark faded jeans, a dark t-shirt and a large, black leather jacket. His hair was combed over to one side and his steely eyes were locked onto her.  
“Ah, Hound!” Joffrey shouted as he came over, he clapped the boy on the back. “Sansa, this is the Hound, he’s a senior. Hound, this is Sansa, my girlfriend, she a junior.” All the Hound did was grunt, still staring at Sansa. 

The bell went and Margaery ran up to her, looping her arm through Sansa’s.  
“Come on, we’ve got the same subjects, I’ll show you around.” Margaery dragged her through a maze of corridors and halls, “Come on, we have music first! Joff told me about you, he said you can sing really well.”

They came to a large classroom, it was filled with instruments and nearly all of the seats were taken, so Sansa settled in a chair next to Margaery as the rest of the class filed in. She was taken aback when she saw the Hound enter the room, followed by Boros, Meryn and eventually Joff.  
“Hound, you sit by Sansa, I need to talk to Boros and Meryn about tonights game.”  
The Hound grunted in reply and fell into the seat next to Sansa. The half of his face closest to her was a mess of tangled and knotted flesh, however, it was only from his forehead to the top of his right eye. Sansa turned to Margaery and motioned towards the part of her face that the Hound had burned, Margaery shook her head in return and faced towards the desk at the front of the room.  
“Everyone settle down, I see we have a new face amongst us. Hello Sansa, my name is Renly Baratheon, yes I am Joffrey’s uncle,” the man stood behind the desk at the front, “the rest of you, get into your groups and go to the instruments. Sansa, Margaery, come to me please.”  
As everyone was going to the sides of the room, Sansa made her way up to Renly with Margaery at her side. “ Right,” he said, “Im sure Margaery will gladly take you into her group, now, can you play an instrument or sing?”  
“Oh, she can sing, Sir!” Margaery interrupted.  
“Is she right, Sansa?”  
“Yes,” Sansa replied in a weak voice.  
“Would you like to give me a tune?”  
Over the noise of the classrooms, she doubted anyone could hear her, so she agreed.

“Gentle Mother, font of mercy,  
Save our sons from war, we pray.  
Stay the swords and stay the arrows,  
Let them know a better day…”

At this point, the whole room had gone silent; all eyes were staring at her. She could see the Hound staring at her intently.

“Gentle Mother, strength of women,  
Help our daughters through this fray.  
Soothe the wrath and tame the fury,  
Teach us all a kinder way.

Gentle Mother, font of mercy,  
Save our sons from war, we pray.  
Stay the swords and stay the arrows,  
Let them know a better day.”

When she finished the song, the room was silent, Renly was wiping a tear from his eye as the room went back to their instruments. “Sansa.. That was.. Beautiful,” Renly said, “Go on then, go with Margaery.”

She followed Margaery through the crowded room to her group, the members were; a shy junior called Pod, Jeyne Poole; an old friend of Sansa’s who she lost contact with, a dark haired boy named Gendry, Margaery, herself and… the Hound. He was already playing, his left hand running up and down the neck of a black guitar and his right hand playing at the strings. Sansa recognized the tune, ‘ The Bear and the Maiden Fair’  
Again, he was staring at her intently, eyeing her, his gaze roaming over her, yet not going below her neck.  
Margaery nudged her in the side, “That’s what we’re playing, well, what Sir’s making us play. I’ll sing back up now we have you.”

Sansa took up position in front of the microphone and began to sing.


	2. A Ruined Dress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A party at the Baratheon mansion has an unexpected turn out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooh drama chapter! This was the sort of dress I pictured Sansa in http://www.instyledress.co.uk/uploads/product/1/2/12134/blue-organza-strapless-sweetheart-mermaid-beaded-tiered-ruffle-prom-dress-1.jpg
> 
> You sansan shippers are going to love the ending!

Sandor:

In the afternoon, he took his Harley Davidson motorbike home and darted through the house, desperate to avoid his brother. He threw his back and jacket down on the bed and turned on the computer.

He logged onto Facebook and instantly typed in ‘Sansa Stark’, his mouse hovering over the ‘add friend’ button. Bloody hells, am I actually scared of rejection? 

“Fuck it,” he grunted, he clicked the button and turned off the monitor and went for a shower.

Sandor came back to his room, and checked Facebook, one new notification: ‘Sansa Stark has accepted your friend request’ at this, the Hound sighed in relief. So she does know my name, she wouldn’t have accepted me if she didn’t.

He flicked through her photos, feeling like a stalker and resisting the urge to like or comment on anything. 

Then his phone buzzed on the desk next to him;  
‘Hey, you wanna come to a party after school tomorrow? Over at my place, Sansa and Margaery are coming. Joffrey.’ Sandor rolled his eyes at the text, such a desperate kid, and attention seeking again.  
Despite this, he quickly text back saying he would go. I get to see Sansa, hopefully Joff wont be a bastard like normal. 

At that, a message popped up on the computer monitor from Sansa;  
‘Hey, Joff just told me you’re coming to the party! It should be fun :)’  
The Hound had no way to respond to this, so just turned off the computer and pulled out his guitar and began to play.

 

Sansa:  
My first high school party! None of the girls at Mordane’s were allowed to throw parties!

The next day, school flew by quickly, and before she knew it, she was stood outside the Baratheon mansion again, this time she was linked arms with Margaery and she wasn’t here with her parents. She was dressed in an aqua blue, strapless dress. It reached to the floor; the top half tight and the skirts were ruffled and flowed like water. Her hair was curled and she was wearing minimal make-up. Margaery was wearing a similar style dress but in purple and her hair was straight. 

Almost instantly Margaery was torn away from her, and Joffrey was at her side guiding her through the crowd. The entrance to the mansion was the setting for the party, a huge hall made almost entirely out of marble. Deep purple velvet banners had been hung across the railings of the stairs and tables and chairs had been put out. Most people there wore lightly coloured suits, without ties, and the girls wore a large variety of dresses.   
“Do you like it?” Joffrey whispered in her ear.  
“It’s stunning!”  
“Its stuffy in here, lets go onto one of the balconies.”  
They made their way up the white staircase, hand in hand; Sansa noticed that Boros, Meryn and the Hound were following them at a distance. She paid no attention to them as they came out onto the balcony. The view was stunning, the house was close to the beach, so you could see all the lights from the harbor, illuminating the water and decorating the dark sky. Joffrey turned to her and kissed her on the lips, Sansa was paralyzed for a second, until she relaxed against him. She could feel his wormy lips moving against hers, but she refused to open her mouth to him, even as she felt his tongue run across her bottom lip.  
He pulled away and whispered, “Let me have you Sansa. Tonight, right here, right now.” Sansa pulled away and politely refused.   
“Please, you scared you might like it?”

Sansa struck him across the cheek. “BITCH! You little bitch!” he screamed. At that, the Hound, Meryn and Boros ran into the room. Boros and Meryn ran forward to grab Sansa, yet the Hound stayed in the shadows of the room, silently observing.   
“Teach her not to refuse me!” Joff cried, he backhanded her across the face, his ring catching her lip and splitting it. Boros grabbed her arms and held them behind her back, whilst Meryn began to punch her repeatedly in the stomach and face.  
Then Sansa heard the words she had been dreading, “Meryn, undress her.”

He tore her dress down one side, she managed to pull one arm free to hold the dress over her chest, whilst the rest of her front was exposed. At this point, Sansa was sobbing loudly, tears streaming down her face.   
“Enough!” that one word restored a little hope in Sansa. Meryn stopped pummeling her stomach and turned to face the Hound.

Joffrey stepped towards him, “Dog, what do you think you’re doing?”  
“Stopping you,” his voice was like steel on stone, his fists were clenching and unclenching at his sides.   
Then the unexpected happened, in an instant the Hound had lashed out and Joffrey was on the ground whimpering, his nose broken. Boros let go of Sansa and moved next to Meryn, both of them had their fists ready to strike. 

Sansa fell to the floor, unable to stand due to the pain in the abdomen. In a few quick movements, the pair were on the ground, clutching body parts, moaning in pain and the Hound was at her side, scooping her up against his chest. 

“Sansa? Can you hear me, Little Bird?” he was rasping to her. She nodded feebly against him.  
“My bag, it has some other clothes in. Margaery’s car.” She managed. He murmured something in return, they left the mansion and found Margaery’s car. Luckily it was unlocked so he could grab Sansa’s bag. 

“Little Bird, I can’t take you home like this. I’m going to take you to my house, only for tonight, okay?”  
“M-m-okay,” she whispered.   
Sandor placed her on the front of his Harley and took off his jacket and draped it around her shoulders, helping her put her arms through.   
“Hold on to what you can, lean back against me, I won’t let you fall.” That was the last thing she heard before she closed her eyes and everything went dark.

 

Sansa awoke to a bright room, she tried to sit up, but felt a hand on her shoulder pressing her back down onto a bed. Her eyes shot open, what happened, is Joffrey trying to rape me? As everything came into focus, she could see a worried looking Hound leant over her, holding a glass of water and pills in the other hand. 

“Here, take these, you’ll feel better. You’re wearing my jacket, I didn’t want to change you,” a blush crept up his neck and he turned his face away.   
“Thank you,” she managed, her voice quiet from the crying earlier, “I need to go home, my parents will be worried.”  
“Its fine, I got Margaery to call them, saying that you were at hers,” he said quietly, still facing the other way.   
She sat up, and the Hounds hands were there to help her, supporting her. She raised her hand to the burnt side of his face and cupped he cheek gently, 

“Thank you, I really appreciate it. Joffrey would have made them hold me down whilst he… had me...” She leant up and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. He went rigid under her hand, muscles tensed, after a few seconds, he relaxed into her and kissed her back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment, let me know what you think of the chapter, and inspire me as to what should happen next!


	3. You Make Me Feel Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short little chapter, Sansa thanks Sandor and Gregor comes home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only a short chapter because I've been busy today, enjoy! ^_^

Sansa:

“Shh, Little Bird, go to sleep. Don’t worry, I’ll sleep on the floor,” Sandor rasped.

“It’s fine if you want to sleep in the bed, it is yours after all. I’m sure it’s large enough for both of us,” Sansa whispered back.

“Only if you’re sure, Sansa. I swear I will keep my distance.” She lifted the covers up for him and he lay on the edge of the bed, staying as far away from her as possible to make her feel comfortable.

“Sandor…?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Can you hold me, please? Just mind my bruises, you make me feel safe.”  
“If you’re sure,” he felt her nod and slowly shuffled closer. Gently nuzzling his nose into her hair.

 

At some point in the night, the pair awoke to the front door slamming closed and heavy footsteps climbing the stairs, Sansa began to shake, so Sandor put his hand on her shoulder to steady her.  
“Be quiet and still,” he whispered, “my brother is home. Pretend to be asleep.”

The footsteps ceased outside the door of the room, the handle creaked and the door opened a little, allowing a thin shaft of light to enter the room.

“Ah, so the pup has found himself a bitch at last,” came a deep voice, “might be I want a try of the cunt, whether they will it or not.” They heard him close the door, and then a deep yet loud chuckle caused Sansa to shiver. Sandor pressed a small kiss to the back of Sansa’s head and willed her to go to sleep.

 

Sandor:

He awoke when a small beam of sunlight hit his face. Sansa was still curled up next to him, he had moved whilst they were asleep and was now awkwardly spooning her. He peeled himself away, took some clean clothes from a draw in his room and crept over the landing to change in the bathroom, careful not to wake his brother.

When he came back, she was stretching out on the bed like a cat, yawning; her eyes met his stare and he felt his mouth pull up slightly at one corner. 

“Come on, we’ll go get food. You can get ready and I’ll give you a ride to school. Just be careful not to wake Gregor, he’s like dragon when you wake him, spitting fire and roaring at everything,” he said quietly.   
Sansa nodded her head and followed him downstairs. They ate toast and drank juice, nothing exciting. Afterwards, Sansa washed her face, combed her hair and made herself look presentable for class.

She went back downstairs, looking for Sandor, she found him curled up on the couch, watching TV.   
“Sandor,” she said, and he turned to face her, straightening up a little, “I want to thank you for last night. I was crying and weak, but you didn’t take advantage of me. I didn’t think anyone cared about me...” she finished.   
Sandor was on his feet, and soon he was stood in front of her. He loomed over her; she dropped her eyes to the floor.

“Hey, look at me, Sansa,” when she refused to look at him, he placed his hand under her chin, and gently lifted her face to look at him.

“You won’t hurt me,” she whispered.  
“No, little bird I won’t hurt you,” he rasped, “If anyone hurts you again, I’ll kill them,” there was a deadly serious tone to his voice.  
He didn’t lean in and claim her lips, but wrapped his arms around her waist, one hand on the back of her head, pulling her into his chest and he rested his cheek on the top of her head.

“Come on,” when they finally pulled away, “let me give you a ride to school.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review, I was thinking of writing in a POV for the next chapter, most likely Sandor's. I have a four hour journey in a minibus tomorrow, so expect some more from me!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A couple of lines, I shall return, but I have come down with glandular fever *cries* I will continue to ass a few lines to this chapter each day until I reach 1000+ words :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOA is this an update I see?   
> Inspired by Mermaidsahoy (go check them out) I have finally got round to doing an update, lets be honest, I need to do more >.>

Sansa:

 

They arrived at school, Joffrey was already surrounded by people, probably telling them last nights story. Sansa couldn't help but notice his arm around Margaery's waist. _Don't even go there._  

Joff spotted them as they walked through the gates, "Dog! Come here dog!"

"Give me one minute," Sandor whispered in her ear. He strode over to them, only to growl something Sansa couldn't hear. Joffrey turned his head to face her, she saw he a huge black bruise blooming around his right eye and Sansa couldn't help but laugh to herself.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Pooh  
So and email about someone leaving kudos on my fic reminded me I wrote this, yeah it's been a while.  
I actually forgot I wrote this, I've just finished exams and stuff so I will try to make myself write chapters for this now >.> don't kill me!

**Author's Note:**

> Comment reviews as to what you want to happen next, someone volunteer and help me write this, I intend it to be quite long eventually.


End file.
